The: Ultimate Power
by RMVthewriter
Summary: Infinity born from the Void. A power within us all. Percy always had a destiny, but not the one laid out by the Fates. No, something far larger awaits Percy, and he might end up dragging others down with him. (Starts with Titans Curse and gets AU from there) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The void surrounded him. Nothingness everlasting. He sighed.

 _What is it this time, Fates? Another quest? Haven't I done enough to earn a break?_

The void gave him no response, instead manifesting a mirror. Black messy hair and sea green eyes that were done with this shit shown back at him. He saw Himself in the mirror, Himself saw back.

 _ **The Fates required greatness from you. And you delivered. Yet, for all you have done, it was not nearly enough. Foresight is a powerful thing indeed.**_

The man in the mirror glowed a sea green and gave him a soft smile. This contrasted the growing frown upon the other man's face. He sighed into his hands and prepared himself for what it was he had to face next.

 _ **I know you wish not for more adventure, and I will grant your request. The Fates have found another way to achieve your true greatness.**_

 _Huh? You lost me. Am I going on a quest or not?_

 _ **I never lost you. I understand, you understand. Understand?**_

 _Stop it with the word games and give me a clear answer! What are you, a prophecy? First of all, you don't rhyme, so get out of here. And second, I've already seen enough of those to know that this will end badly. For you._

 _Uh..._

 _Whoever you are…_

 _ **I am The and you are me.**_

 _I am not you.  You are whatever monster has decided to annoy me next. Now are we done here or do you need to usher some sort of threat or deal before I wake up? _

_**I offer no deal. No threat. I am merely telling you what will come next. The has awakened in me-you, but not in you-me. The Fates will meddle with your life once again. Not this one and not the next, the but this one before this one.**_

 _Congratulations, you have official beaten all other dreams I had when it comes to me not understanding what it happening. You should be proud, I have a lot of crazy ones. Like just last night I dreamt about a puppy on a bicycle and-_

 _ **The wishes you good luck on your newest journey. Your past will be your guide, allow it to show you the way. Your time has come, at least, this version of you.**_

 _So you do plan on killing me! I knew it._

 _ **No. You will not die. You will be reborn anew. Combined with The to create your perfect self. Goodbye, Perseus Jackson**_

The and the void faded as one, and Percy Jackson returned from the realm of Morpheus once more. His waking was gentle, effortless. He neither had the pull to go back to sleep, nor the urgency to wake up. His dreams and memories poured out of his head and for a simple, beautiful moment, he was The.

That moment was broken when his eyes finally opened. He was in his mothers car, driving to Maine.

"Huh. Looks like we all took a nap."

* * *

The void surrounded her. Nothingness everlasting. She was immediately put on guard.

 _Lady Artemis doesn't allow intruders in our dreams. Who are you and what have you done to her?!_

The void gave her no response, instead manifesting a mirror. Long, braided black hair and harsh blue eyes shown back at her. She saw herself in the mirror. Herself saw back.

 _ **Oh calm down. I would never hurt Artemis. I love her more than you do.**_

 _Then why are we having this conversation? I want answers. Now._

 _ **Even in a dream, we are feisty, huh? I admire our fearlessness and loyalty. Unfortunately, I can't give you the answers you want, or need for that matter.**_

 _Just tell me who you are._

 _ **Why?**_

The mirror gained a wide smile on its face, knowing what was coming next. If it had the ability to clap in approval, it would have.

 _So when I find out what you did to Lady Artemis, I can track you down and gut you._

 _ **Hahaha! So this is how I would have turned out? How I did turn out. How I won't turn out. It seems we are destine for power wherever we end up.**_

 _You claim to be me. Only a coward would hide behind a mask like that._

 _I think that tracks._

 _ **You are me and I am The. Has it ever occurred to you that there may be people stronger than Artemis? Able to beat her defenses? Didn't you fight Gaea?**_

 _Gaea, the giants, and the titans are dead. We made sure of that. So unless your just dad deciding to stop by and give me the weirdest check up of my life, no, I don't think there are people stronger than Lady Artemis._

 _ **There are other primordial gods, but I see your point. Regardless. I'm here to deliver you to The, so let's end the pointless talk and get right down to it. I hope to never be a floaty as Perseus…**_

 _What does Percy have to do with this? You better hope that nothing to happen to him or so help me-_

The mirror image's eyes flashed dangerously, gaining a sea green edge.

 _ **I would never hurt Percy! How dare you-**_

The eyes closed and opened once again, returning to normal.

 _ **Ahem. Sorry. Percy is fine, as you will see. Just remember to let your instincts guide you, so that you may unite with The as you always should have.**_

Before she could make another sound, The and the void faded as one, and Thalia Grace returned from the realm of Morpheus once more. Her waking was gentle, effortless. She neither had the pull to go back the sleep, nor the urgency to wake up. Her dreams and memories poured out of her head and for a simple, beautiful moment, she was The.

That moment was broken when are welcome voice sounded in front of her.

"Huh. Looks like we all took a nap."

* * *

Annabeth was at the top of a cliff face, peering into the abyss below. Harsh winds swirled from within, trying to push her back, but she held her ground. She glanced behind her, a sea green aura illuminated from beyond the horizon, calling her closer.

 _I don't want this. It should be as it was._

 ** _All things come to The. Release yourself, and he will care for you the same._**

Annabeth shook her head at the impostor's voice. What she had was beautiful, and they had sworn for death to not let them part. The lied. Just like all the others.

 _Why should I be the one to give up all I have? Haven't I given up enough to be by his side? What do I have to earn?_

The voice did not respond. It mattered not. Annabeth had made her choice. Stormy eyes closed, she flung herself into the abyss. Her eyes opened immediately.

"Huh. Looks like we all took a nap."

* * *

"My master..." A woman floated in whiteness, surrounding her on all sides, threatening to consume. The woman had long night black hair, deadly pale skin, and a slender build. She wore no clothes, instead, a veil of darkness floated around her.

From the whiteness, a boom was released. It as both the loudest and quietest thing the woman had ever heard. She took a moment to compose herself and gathered her breath.

"We have a problem. Your creation... Has been destroyed."

* * *

 **Chapter One has been updated. It'll probably get a few more tweaks, but the idea is fully there. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys woke up at the perfect time. We're here." Sally Jackson looked to the occupants of her car, who had just arisen from their unexpected naps. It came out of nowhere, but they all fell asleep simultaneously. They weren't hurt, so she assumed it was a secret demigod thing.

"Yeah. I had a weird dream, but I can't recall it." Percy noted, looking out the window. The weather was a mix of snow and rain, making their destination look all the more ominous. Outside was a grand building, Westover Hall. It was more of a castle than anything else, made from dark stone brick and overlooking a cliff. Straight out of a Disney movie. Witnessing this, Percy remembered why they were here and the butterflies began to flutter in his stomach.

"This'll be good. Doesn't look dangerous at all. I'm really glad we know exactly what to look out for." Thalia noted, looking through the icy window. Grover didn't tell them much when he asked for their help, so Percy understood her frustration. Going in blind was never good for a half-blood.

"Do you want me to wait for you guys?" Sally Jackson asked. Even though she wasn't the one doing the dangerous things, she was by far the most stressed of them all. Percy would have thought that after everything he's done so far, she would stop worrying about his well-being, but she never did. No matter how much he went though, no matter how much he endured, she never stopped caring. And he loved her for that.

"It's okay, Mom. I don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay." Percy tried to reassure his mother, but to no avail. He wasn't expecting it to work, but he owed her that much.

"But how will you get back? I'm worried, Percy." Percy blushed and Annabeth finally spoke. Percy wasn't exactly embarrassed by his mom, but she could go a little overboard at times.

"It'll be alright, Ms. Jackson. We'll keep him from too much trouble." Sally noticeable relaxed. It was funny how well Annabeth could calm Sally down compared to her own son. Percy didn't hold it against her though, he didn't exactly have the best track record.

"Alright dears, Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes Ms. Jackson. Thanks for the ride." Thalia said, mentally preparing herself. She was just as nervous as the rest, but she was their leader. And leaders didn't show fear. At least, that's what Zeus told her.

"Extra sweaters? You have my cell phone number?" Percy sighed. At this point, she was babying him. He loved that she cared, but she had to let him go eventually. Percy knew that his mother would love nothing more than to call off the whole quest, but that wasn't happening. Grover needed help.

"Mom-"

* * *

 _Sally is hurt by your dismissal. It does not cease her worrying._

* * *

Percy frowned for a moment, trying to process what had just happened.

"What the..." He was at a loss and Sally continued to check over what they had already gone over three times before while driving.

"Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact the camp?" Shaking off whatever had just happen to him, he cut his mother off with a hug. Affection was the only real way to respond to affection. At least, in most cases.

"We'll be fine, Mom. I promise." Sally was still worried, but suitably less so. She let out a sniffle in his arms and sighed.

"Of course, Percy. Now go out and be safe."

"Bye, mom." With that, Percy got out of the car, Thalia and Annabeth right behind. If Thalia was jealous, she didn't show it, keeping a stone, battle ready, face.

When the three demigods hit the icy air, they shivered. Sally gave a final wave, then pulled away in her car. Percy watched as the car vanished into the distance, then finally turned around.

"Your mom is awesome, Percy." Thalia commented.

"Absolutely. What-"

* * *

 _Their families hurt them. You are a lucky one to have what you do, a loving mother. Not a lot of those left in the demigod world._

* * *

"What is it, Percy?" Annabeth inquired. He shook his head once again. It happened a second time. Whatever 'it' was. Something was wrong, but he'd have to deal with it later.

"Nothing… It's nothing. Come on, let's get inside." As he went ahead into the castle, Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other and shrugged. Silently, they concluded that the quest was getting to him. Hopefully nothing happened because of it.

* * *

 _Annabeth is kidnapped._

* * *

Thalia paused, but quickly hid her surprise. She looked to her best friend, placing and on her shoulder.

"Be careful, alright?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Sure… Let's get going. Wouldn't want to leave Percy to his own devices for too long." Thalia chuckled and they proceeded after their other, trouble-making, friend.

* * *

The large wooden doors leading inside groaned open for the second time, and two became three as they stood in the entrance.

"Impressive, right?" When Percy first walked in, he was stunned, almost speechless. Thankfully, his companions didn't see him in that state. That would have been embarrassing.

The large oak doors led into a hall. A large hall. A large hall filled to the brim with weapons, battle flags, and even a suit of armour. Truly, overkill at its finest.

"I wonder where-" Annabeth started, but was cut off by the doors slamming shut behind them. The girls jumped, Thalia less so, but Percy made no move.

"Forgot to tell you. They do that." He mentioned cheekily. Both the girls hit him on the back of the head in response.

Once they had stashed their luggage and equipment, they made towards the dance music emanating from the other side of the hall. If Grover was anywhere, he was at the music. Before they could get very far, two people emerged from the shadows like daemons, cutting them off.

* * *

 _Thalia takes the lead while you do nothing. She uses the Mist. This leaves an impression on you and you waste precious time trying to learn it when you never use it._

* * *

The two people were a man a woman, both dressed in identical black military uniforms and had matching gray hair to accompany it. The woman was the first to speak.

"Well? What are you doing here?" Percy hesitated slightly, but reached out his hand and snapped. A gust of wind came from the snap, rushing over everyone there and rustling the flags. For a moment, everyone stopped. The demigods held their breath and Ms. Gottschalk's eyes glazed over.

"We go to this school. We're in the eighth grade class. Thalia, Annabeth, and I'm Percy. Remember?" He wasn't sure what he had just done, but for some reason he was confident in his abilities. It was almost as if he had studied the technique for years and had mastered it. Whatever these... 'Visions' were, they were certainly powerful. He understood that much.

"Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these students?" The man was skeptical, but the woman was out of it. Being addressed, she blinked and looked around.

"I… Yes. I believe I do, sir. Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?" Before the demigods could answer, Grover, gods bless him, came to their rescue. Percy smiled to see his best friend after so long. Surely he would come up with an excuse to help them.

"You made it! You- Oh, Ms. Gottschalk. Dr. Thorn! I, uh-"

"What is it, Mr. Underwood?" Said the man, now named Dr. Thorn. From his tone, it was clear he disliked Grover. "What do you mean, they made it? These students live here." Grover gulped.

"Yes, sir. Of course, Dr. Thorn. I just meant, I'm so glad they made… The punch for the dance! The punch is great! And they made it!" Percy frowned. Clearly, he had overestimated Grover's talents.

Dr. Thorn glared at them all with his brown and blue eyes, ready to kick them out into the snow. But Ms. Gottschalk came in with the save.

"Yes, the punch is excellent. Now run along, all of you. You are not to leave the gymnasium again!" With a chorus of 'yes ma'am's the demigods and satyr hurried off.

Thalia walked next to Percy and leaned in.

"Did Chiron teach you that? He said that he had only taught me and the older campers." Percy thought about it, then shook his head.

"No. He didn't. I must have just picked it up at some point. I'm not really sure where."

* * *

 _You choose to dance with Grover. You miss it when Bianca and Nico are taken. This wastes time and Annabeth suffers because of it._

* * *

"Hmm..." Thalia hummed in thought. Percy gave her a glance.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not quite sure of himself.

"Oh, uh... Nothing." Percy tilted his head, remembering why he used that exact same excuse just a few minutes earlier.

"Okay then."

* * *

After her comment, her world literally shook. All of her existence was thrown back and forth with the force of a thousand supernovas, exploding all at once. If she was a mortal, she would have been killed instantly. Luckily, she was not. Even so, she feared for her life.

"Master, I know it sounds bad, but it is merely a-"

She was cut off by the sound of boiling water.

"You know who is responsible? Who?!"

There was a crash of thunder and she cowered in fear.

* * *

 **And now Chapter Two is done. After chapter three or four, it should be smooth sailing, but it's one thirty in my timezone, so I won't be able to get another one done today.** **Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	3. Chapter 3

"That was close! Thank the gods you got here!" Annabeth and Thalia gave Grover a hug. Percy have him a high five.

The demigods were glad to see Grover again after so long. He had grown a bit of a mustache, but didn't look much different. Dressed in a red cap, baggy jeans, and black t-shirt, he was posing for a student once again. His dangerous line of work demanded it.

"So what's the emergency?" Percy asked. Grover took a deep breath.

"I found two."

"Two half-bloods? Here?" Thalia asked, amazed. Grover nodded.

"A brother and sister. They're ten and twelve. I don't know they're parentage, but they're strong. We're running out of time, though. I need help."

"Monsters?" Percy asked. Thalia tensed up and moved a little closer to Annabeth.

"One. He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be out last chance! Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!" He looked to Percy desperately.

"Are they here, now?" Percy took charge and Thalia frowned a bit. She wasn't used to not getting looked at for authority. She was the daughter of Zeus!

"Yeah. They're here." Percy put his hand on his chin in thought, and Thalia jumped in.

"Then get dancing. Who's the monster?" Grover looked around nervously.

"Oh. You just met him. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn."

* * *

The middle school function was just as all others, as to say, completely awkward and not very fun. The boys were nervous, hanging to the sideline of the dance floor, while girls traveled in their packs, preying on any boy stupid enough to approach.

"There they are." Grover gestured to the stands. A boy and girl say their, both with dark hair, both with olive skin. The girl was wearing a floppy green cap and scolding her brother while the boy fumbled around with training cards.

* * *

 _You allow Bianca to become a hunter. She dies._

* * *

"Bianca and Nico di Angelo." At this, Thalia's eyes widened. Before anyone noticed, she composed themselves.

"We can do this." Annabeth comforted, giving Grover a reassuring pat.

"Let's get them and get out." Percy suggested. He stepped towards them, but Thalia stopped him. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn, had moved from his position in the doorway and stood between them and the di Angelo kids. His blue eye glowed and he nodded towards them. He clearly wasn't affected by Percy's trick. Now, he was waiting.

"Don't look at the them." Thalia ordered. "We have to wait for our chance. We need to pretend we're not interested. Throw him off the scent."

"How?"

"We're three power half-bloods. Our presence should confuse him. We should do some dancing. But keep an eye of Bianca and Nico."

"Dancing..." Annabeth looked to the ceiling. Thalia nodded and listened to the music that was playing.

"Really? Who chose Jesse McCartney?" Grover blushed.

"I did."

"Really Grover? That is so lame. Haven't you ever heard of Green Day?"

"Green who?"

"Ugh. Never mind. C'mon Percy, we're dancing." Percy blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Let's go." And with that, Percy was pulled onto the dance floor, leaving a confused Grover and a taken aback Annabeth.

* * *

 _You dance with Annabeth and get separated. You're pride gets you in trouble. Annabeth is taken because of your mistake._

* * *

Percy frowned as he was pulled into a dance by Thalia. She guided his hands to her hips and looked him in the eyes, a light blush on her cheeks.

"What? Sad you can't dance with your darling Annabeth?" Percy shook his head and looked to the floor, not even hearing her jest.

"No… It isn't that. I'm just… Never mind." Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"You okay, Fish Face? You seem off your game."

"Yeah. I'm alright. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so." There was silence for a bit, then Percy decided to break it.

"So… Why did you want to dance with me?" Thalia faltered a second, but quickly thought of an answer.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Seaweed Brain, I'm not getting all lovey-dovey on you. If I was like that, I would have let you dance with Annabeth."

"What does that mean?" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Forget about it." Percy shrugged it off.

"If it wasn't that, then what?"

"I wanted to know more about the mist manipulation technique. Do you think I buy the fact that you just 'picked it up somewhere'?" It was Percy's turn to falter, but like his companion, he was quick to think of an excuse.

"One of the older campers taught me because he thought I should know it since I was a child of the big three. He swore me to secrecy because he didn't want to be hounded by others asking him for help." Thalia nodded at the accuse, buying it. Suddenly, she looked up.

"They're gone." Percy followed her gaze to the stand. Bianca and Nico were gone, with them, Dr. Thorn.

* * *

"I'm must apologize for raising my voice. I was completely out of place. Though, I still find it necessary to find out who exactly is responsible for this great crime."

A sonnet of a million languages told her a tale. It brought here to tears, it made her cry out in anger, and it gave her never ending joy, all in the course of a few moments. She wiped her eyes and composed herself.

"I understand. Is there any way I can help?"

She felt a burning sensation along her back. She gained a thoughtful expression.

"Interesting. In that case, let me see what I can do." With that, she raised her hands.

* * *

All around the Earth, shadows arose, covering the land. They rose above all creation and formed a giant orb, just above the atmosphere, then it was still. The orb pulsates for a few moments, then, suddenly, it shot back down. At the speed of dark, the shadow orb rushed to the continental United States, straight to the state of Maine, right to Bar Harbor, and to the front door of Westover Hall.

It tried to press its way inside, yet it could not. Some invisible force would not let it. But it continued, and slowly but surely, a small orb pushes through.

Once inside, the orb seemed to look around a bit. Perhaps it was looking for its companions, but that did not seem to be the case. It was searching for something different. Finally, it spotted what it was looking for. Crashing into the suit of armour, the metal went black and the armour shook. From the slits in the suit, flesh could be seen. After a bit, the shaking stopped, and the arms began to move. Slowly but surely, the armour creaked to life. It looked at itself with seeming horror

"I was in the middle of something! What the fuck is this!"

* * *

 **Chapter Three is done. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon. Let's go after them!" Thalia ordered, making a move to go after Thorn. Before she could get away, Percy grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Shouldn't we get Grover and… Annabeth?" They were getting stares from other dancers, but they ignored them. She faltered for a moment, but shook off his hand and glared.

"This doesn't have to be her- Their problem. Grover wanted us here for a reason. Let's do this ourselves. If you want to get them, fine. But I'm going in." Percy frowned and she ran for the exit before he could say anymore. Percy stood in place for a moment, contemplating. These… Visions… They said that Annabeth would be taken, but what did that mean? Would she be taken if he left her with Grover? Would she be taken if he allowed her to fight Thorn? Could he even trust the 'visions' anyway? Looking to where Thalia had ran off, he realized that his decision had already been made for him.

"Gods damn it, Thalia. If this goes wrong, I'll have your head. Or someone else will…" Hesitating only for a second more, he ran after her.

* * *

While Percy made up his mind on whether or not to follow, Thalia was already making progress to her goal. She was making a gamble, trusting the voice in her head showing her… Memories? But it just felt right. She always considered herself a woman of instinct, and that's all it was. An instinct. When Percy had told her to wait, it almost felt like a force pulling her down, making her wait. But her worry for the safety of Annabeth out matched this feeling, and she was off.

"Percy… If you get her hurt, I will end you." She would've liked Percy's help, but she didn't have the time to waste to convince him. Plus, she was the daughter of Zeus. At the moment, there wasn't a stronger demigod out there. She would be fine against one measly monster.

* * *

"Is this… Is this medieval fucking armour? Why would I need this? You gave me my own armour when we first met! Ugh." Ripping off the helmet, the suit of armour revealed its face. Pitch black irises studied the room around him. The man ran a gloved hand through his brown hair down to the black ends and sighed. "The gauntlets are nice though." He looked to the sharpened metal points at the end of each finger. "I'll keep them. But I'm still angry!"

The night gave him no response. After pulling off the rest of the armour, save his new gauntlets, he cracked his neck. At this, a cloak manifested from the shadows and draped over him, hiding his face once more. On his back, a fearsome scythe was brought to life, its aura begging for a kill.

"So someone's been messing with time? Never thought that would happen again, especially after last time." The man flicked his hand outward and a blackened Khopesh formed in his palm. "So this Annabeth girl… Kidnapped, huh? Manticore named Thorn… I understand." He checked over himself. Sick ass boots, check. Best motherfucking cloak in the world, check. Unbreakable godsdamned sword, check. Scythe... Check. "Alright. Let's fucking go." And with that, he vanished. Right after that, Thorn bursted into the hall, dragging the two kids with him.

* * *

The doorway led into a dark hallway. From her position, Thalia was able to hear a scuffle up ahead. Luckily, they hadn't gotten far. Taking out her can of mace, she armed herself with a spear. Aegis wouldn't have been useful in such tight spaces. More maneuverability was key. She ran down the hallway as quietly as she could, letting the faint glow of the spear guide her.

When she got to the other end, there was no one there. Opening a door brought her back into the main hall. On the opposite side, she saw Bianca and Nico, but Thorn was nowhere to be found. They stood in horror, staring right at her.

Slowly walking into the hall, she scanned the area, never letting her guard down. When she got to the kids without any trouble, Thalia lowered her weapon oh so slightly.

"Don't worry guys. I'm here to save you." They didn't respond, eyes full of fear. Thalia came a bit closer. "What's wrong? Where's Thorn?" Bianca's eyes widened and she clenched her fists. Too late, Thalia realized what was going on. She spun on a dime.

With a cry, she was slammed back into a wall. Pain exploded from her shoulder. She stabbed outwards with her spear, but there was nothing to hit.

"Thalia Grace… I wasn't expecting you, but this makes my job much easier." She ripped the projectile from her arm and grunted. The cut burned. Poison. From the shadows, Thorn emerged, different than how she last saw him. He still had a human form, but his face was ghoulish, teeth sharp.

She stabbed outwards once again with her spear, but he hadn't come nearly close enough to hurt. With a woosh, another projectile shot out from somewhere behind him. Bianca yelped as it landed inches from her face, crashing into the wall.

"Now, walk. Or I'll show you just how accurately I can throw."

* * *

Percy watched from the door as Thalia was shot. Once Thorn revealed himself, he went to attack, but something stopped him.

* * *

 _You let Thorn get outside. This brings him closer to his goal and Annabeth is taken._

* * *

Damn. He couldn't. He just couldn't trust the visions. They had led him this far, and now Thalia was in trouble. No. He couldn't rely on it to help him. It would only make things worse.

So he didn't. He waited, and followed. Out of the hall and into the woods. Tremendous guilt weighed on him every time he got the opportunity to jump Thorn, but he never took it. He had to wait. The woods opened up, and it revealed cliff by the sea. Thorn put them to the edge and stood before them, taking out a phone. Still, he made no move. Thalia and Thorn started to converse, and all he did was edge around the clearing silently, trying to get closer.

Percy knew history had a tendency to repeat itself, but he never realized how soon it could come into effect. This thought occurred to him when, once again, the choice of action was taken away from him by an external force. This force being Annabeth, Grover, and someone he had never seen before with brown to black hair, stepping into the clearing, and announcing their presence.

"'Sup, fucker! I think you got the wrong demigod!"

* * *

 **Chapter Four done. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	5. Chapter 5

The man reappeared in the gymnasium. It was only a five second walk, but… Teleportation. If you have it, why not use it? The second time he came back into existence, his cloak became a hoodie and his sword disappeared. Also, he looked sixteen. Which was… Unfortunate.

"Why did I even summon everything if you were just gonna get rid of it? Also, really? I'm a teenager now?" He waited for an answer, but no words were spoken to him. "Oh. That's a good idea. Didn't get rid of the gauntlets though." He waved his spiky fingers at nothing. A shadow passed over his face and he chuckled. "Alright, I'll get going."

Bracing himself, the man walked out into the crowd of horny teenagers. Seeing the young faces mingle with each other, not to mention his own young face, he was reminded of his teenage years. Those were not something he wanted to remember. Not that he could remember, it was a blur of murder and sex at this point.

"Ha. Those were the fucking days. Shitty, but awesome. I think..." After a few moments of searching in the crowd, which was fucking annoying, by the way, he found his target. "Yo. Annabeth, Grover. We got to go." The pair stopped dancing and turned to him.

"Who are you?" Annabeth interrogated immediately. "How do you know who we are?" He chuckled nervously.

"That is a good question… One that I probably should've thought of before coming over." Annabeth moved her hand to hover over her knife, flashing the weapon to him.

"Who are you?" The man gave a hearty laugh.

"Put the knife away before you get hurt. Anyway, I'm not here to fight you. Chiron sent me to watch from afar. To make sure that you and your friends were okay."

"Chiron didn't tell me anything about this." Grover said, confused. Annabeth had yet to put her knife away.

"Yeah, well, he didn't want to hurt your confidence by announcing you had a bodyguard. And I didn't want that either. Unfortunately, I have to step in." Grover still wasn't sure of the stranger's intent, but felt the need to ask more.

"Why? And what's your name?"

"As for why, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca have been taken by Thorn." Both of them whipped around to the stands to find that the man was indeed correct. "And as for my name…" They turned back around to see an unsettling smile on his face. "You can call me… Heriot."

* * *

"'Sup, fucker! I think you got the wrong demigod!" Percy pinched his nose and sighed. As Annabeth, Grover, and the stranger charged, Percy got out of his hiding spot and attacked from the side.

Thorn dodged Percy's strike and turned full monster. His hands became giant clawed paws which took a swipe at Percy. His body shifted into that of a lion, and he gained a long leathery tail with many spikes.

"Manticore!" Annabeth informed her companions. Running past her, Percy saw the stranger run up to Thalia, Nico and Bianca.

"Hey there guys! I'm Heriot. Let's get you out of here before you all die, huh?" Thalia pushed him out of her way with a minimal amount of force, the most she could muster with the poison in her system. He shrugged and ushered the other children past him. At this point, seeing their teacher turn into a horrific daemon, Nico and Bianca were rapid firing questions at Heriot. To which he responded with 'calm the fuck down' and other such soothing phrases. Seeing that he wasn't going to do anything to them, Percy reengaged with Thorn.

"I got this…" Thalia charged with maximum effort. Thorn swatted her away and dodged Annabeth's following strike. That was Thalia's entire plan summed up. Charge the monster until it died. In fact, that was he only plan she ever abided by, leaving Annabeth to cover for her.

Grover's help to the battle was a jig. A battle jig, from which vines would sprout out of the ground to try and trap Thorn. Unfortunately, this didn't do much besides giving Thorn something extra to cut down.

After going over his team, Percy quickly realized that he was the only one able to take down Thorn. He groaned internally. Of course.

After each charge by Thalia, she and Annabeth would regroup, giving Percy ample time to fight Thorn mano y mano… Or pata, in this instance. In any case, Thorn was a pain in the ass to deal with on his own. He was like a whirlwind of spikes, barely giving Percy anytime to get in a strike. Then he heard the helicopter.

* * *

As soon as he heard the helicopter, Heriot knew he had to act quickly. Turning to Bianca and Nico, he gave a quick 'don't get into trouble' and bolted. He got to Thorn when Percy was engaging and did what he was there for.

"Heads up!" Heriot shouted, throwing one of his many, many, throwing knives at Thorn. Percy looked around just in time to dodge the knife, but was unable to block the incoming blow from Thorn, who brushed off the knife with ease.

Percy went flying, landing near Thalia. Thorn sent a projectile their way and Percy was just able to grab Thalia, ripping them both away from danger. Seeing that her friends were okay with each other, tangled in each other, Annabeth, slightly annoyed, moved closer to Grover in order to provide him any cover should he need it.

And on cue, an arrow shot from the woods, piercing Thorn in the shoulder. Now it was time for Heriot to sit back and watch the magic happen.

"Argh! This cannot be!" He shot his projectiles back towards where the arrow came from, but more appeared, seemingly hitting Thorn's projectiles in mid air. He ripped the arrow out of his shoulder as the Hunters came out of the woods.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth exclaimed, making Heriot roll his eyes. As if it wasn't obvious.

"Oh wonderful…" Thalia mutter next to Percy. They were trying, and failing, to support each other up.

One of the older Hunters stepped up from the bunch and aimed her bow at Thorn.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" Zoë asked Artemis, who was looking to be about thirteen. Heriot thought she looked better when she was older. Definitely a late bloomer.

"No! That's not fair! It is against the Ancient Laws!" Thorn cried int protest. Artemis shook her head.

"I can hunt all wild beasts within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. Permission granted Zoë." Thorn growled.

"If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" Saying that, he lunged at Percy and Thalia, who were clearly the weakest ones. Internally, Heriot fist-pumped. Thankfully, his plan had seceded without a hitch. And as he had wanted, Annabeth took action.

Seeing the Manticore lunge at her friends, Annabeth jumped onto Thorn's back, clinging on with her knife.

"Get out of the line of fire!" Zoë shouted, but Annabeth did not heed her warnings. "Fine. Fire!" A hailstorm of arrows came forth from the hunters, a few of them hitting Thorn. He staggered back and said his departing words.

"This will not end Hunters! You shall pay!" And with that, he and Annabeth went off the cliff.

"No!" Percy and Thalia cried as one. Heriot snickered.

* * *

 **Chapter Five, complete. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy pushed Thalia away and ran towards the cliff, but he was stopped by the sound of gunfire. The helicopter revealed itself from the fog and Artemis stepped forward.

"Get fucked." Heriot muttered as Artemis turned the mortals into ravens. One of the ravens landed on his shoulder and he gave it a pat. "Aren't you adorable? Come on, it's time for daddy to leave." He turned around and vanished into the shadows, the raven coming with him. In one simple action, all traces of him in the woods disappeared, with only Nico witnessing his departure.

"Woah." Nico rubbed his eyes and looked again. Nothing. "Huh. Weird. Though, not much weirder than everything else I've seen today." He gained a contemplative look. "Whatever is going on, it's gonna be fun."

"Who are you talking to Nico? Be careful, these people are insane!" Bianca whisper-yelled in his ear. He winced and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not talking to anybody, calm down." Thinking about it, Bianca was gonna make thing less fun. But… Nico would rather her be with him than anywhere else, fun or not.

* * *

Percy was distraught. Absolutely so. But that wasn't the most pressing thing on his mind, surprisingly. Those visions were. How had they known what was going to happen to her? Did not following them make the event happen, or was the opposite true? It seemed everything they said happened regardless of his input. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Whatever. He had to focus on Annabeth, for now.

"She's gone…" Thalia muttered, subconsciously holding onto Percy.

* * *

 _They tell you she is dead, but you don't believe them and go on the quest anyway. Because of you, Annabeth is saved._

* * *

"She not dead." Percy comforted. Thalia absentmindedly nodded.

"I know."

The thirteen year old and Zoë walked up to them. Percy and Thalia paired them no mind, continuing to stare off the cliff. Finally, Zoë spoke.

"I'm sorry about thy companion. She would have made a great hunt-" Thalia cut her off with a glare of hatred.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Zoë." She spit the word 'Zoë' like she would say the word 'fuck.' "Fuck. Off." And like the word 'off.'

Zoë went for her knife, but the younger girl stopped her.

"Enough Zoë. They are grieving. You would react just the same." Percy looked to the girl seemingly wise beyond her years.

* * *

 _You don't recognize Lady Artemis and make a fool of yourself. You gain no respect and have to sneak onto the quest._

* * *

"Lady Artemis." Percy addressed, hoping to the gods that it wasn't true.

"You recognize me." Artemis noted, surprised. "Interesting. How do you know my form?" Percy cursed in his head. Of course. He just couldn't get a break today, could he?

"I do my reading." Percy answered with about as much emotion as a rock. Artemis nodded. A little after that, Grover freaked out.

"Oh my gods! Your Lady Artemis! Wow! That's… Wow!" Thalia disconnected from Percy, leaving a tingling sensation at both of their sides, and hit Grover on the back of the head.

"Annabeth's gone, goat boy! Get your priorities straight." She all but yelled at him. He smiled sheepishly at Artemis, but soon adopted the same frown that Percy and Thalia shared.

"Whoa. Hold up. Time out. What the f-" She looked to Nico. "What's going on? Who are you people? Where are your parents?" Artemis' expression softened.

"A better question to explain might be, where are your parents? And who are they?" Bianca looked to her brother once again, who was now looking at Artemis in awe. If Artemis was uncomfortable with his unwavering stare, she didn't show it. She was probably used to stares by now anyway.

"We're orphans. A bank trust pays for our schooling, but…" She stopped, clearly put off by the non-believing looks she was getting. "I'm telling the truth!"

"You are a half-blood. One of thy parents was mortal, the other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian athlete?"

"A god. You're half god. With a lowercase 'g.'" Percy cut in, feeling too emotionally worn for this conversation.

"I knew this would be awesome!" Nico shouted. He had a big smile, almost infectious. Almost. "I'm half god!"

"Nico, shut up! This isn't a game, there are no gods!" Cue lightning bolt, right on time.

* * *

 **Chapter Six done. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	7. Chapter 7

"You probably shouldn't say that. Especially not around her." Percy warned, pointing to Artemis. The goddess in question raised an eyebrow, but said nothing to the contrary.

"Why? Who's she?" Bianca asked, sufficiently afraid of being struck down by a god at this point. Zoë stepped in to do the honors. Percy gladly let her.

"She is Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Leader of the Hunt, and you should give her rightful praise." Instantly, Nico knelt, continuing to stare at her.

"Woah! Is it true your arrows have four hundred attack power?" Nico questioned. Zoë scoffed, but Artemis let out a light giggle. Percy was surprised to hear a giggle, but then again, she was technically thirteen years old.

"So you've heard? Well, and let's keep this between us, but it's more like three fifty." Artemis winked and Nico's grin, if possible, grew wider. Then Artemis turned to Bianca, who gave an awkward curtsy.

"Umm… Please don't kill me. Please."

"I will not kill you, Bianca. Why do you think the demigods are here? They have come to take you and your brother to a safe place." Artemis gestured to Percy and Thalia. Nico shot up from his position.

"Wait a minute! You guys are half-gods too!? Cool!" Thalia smirked at Nico's never ending stream of praise that he seemed to possess.

"Daughter of Zeus, at your service." She gave a small bow. Nico looked to Percy next, expectantly.

"Poseidon."

"Woah-"

"But that's not important." Percy continued, cutting Nico off. "We're here to help you. There's a place, Camp Half-Blood. It's for people like us. You'll get food there, shelter, training. The only place we can go."

"Well, not the only place." Zoë pointed out. Thalia glared.

* * *

 _You allow Bianca to become a hunter. She dies._

* * *

"No! She won't be going with you. I won't allow it." Thalia heard the warning for the second time. Zoë glared right back. Bianca looked between them.

"What are you talking about?"

"That is not your choice to make, Thalia. Speaking of which, Bianca, I'd like to talk to you in private." Thalia was tempted to glare at the goddess, but picking a fight with Artemis wasn't in her best interests right now.

"What about me?" Nico looked to the goddess expectantly. She considered him.

"You can… You can tell Grover all about your card game. I'm sure he'd love to play… As a favor to me?" Artemis looked at Grover expectantly, and he grinned.

"Of course! Come on Nico!" Before Grover pulled him away, Nico had one last question.

"Wait, how did you know about my game?" Artemis smirked.

"I'm just that good." Nico's eyes glimmered. "Plus, you've had the cards in your hands the entire time." Nico looked to his hands and laughed.

"I guess you're right. Bye!" And with that, he and Grover were out of the equation, walking into the woods where the other hunters were setting up. Thalia raised an eyebrow to the whole scene.

"Your good with boys now?" Artemis shook her head.

"No. Only the little ones, before they've been corrupted." She and Zoë looked directly at Percy. Percy chose to ignore them, Thalia glared at Zoë, and Bianca had no idea what was happening. Artemis shook her head, ending what couldn't even be called a confrontation. "Come Bianca, we have much to discuss."

Thalia and Zoë continued to have their face off until Thalia spoke up.

"Fuck yourself." And then there were two.

After Thalia left, Zoë went as well, and Percy was alone. All of a sudden, the fatigue from the fight hit him with full force. He stumbled slightly, caught off guard.

He recomposed himself and looked down to see something that made his day just that little bit worse. A baseball cap, Annabeth's baseball cap. For the first time all day, a tear came out of his eyes. He sighed.

Re-Recomposing himself, he looked around. He was in the middle of the clearing, no one was around him, he could see some girls staring at him from the woods where everybody else retreated to. When they saw him looking, they quickly turned away, heading back towards the camp that he could now make out. Seven large tents and a roaring bonfire. Within this short of a time, he was actually impressed. He shook his head once more and trudged off to find Nico and Grover, stuffing the magical cap in his pocket.

* * *

Thalia's day wasn't over yet. Her instincts were telling her more, one thought kept prevailing above all others. She had to find Bianca.

* * *

 _You allow Bianca to become a hunter. She dies._

* * *

She kept hearing it. Even louder now. It was starting to mess with her at this point. Practically pounding on her head. Actually, thinking about it, that might have been from the poison coursing through her veins. She stumbled and tripped, but Grover caught her before she hit the ground.

"Woah, Thalia. Where are you going in such a hurry? You're still hurt." Thalia went to deny the fact, but cut herself off with a cough. The entire conversation prior, she had been holding herself together, but she could hold on no longer. She coughed again, violently, this time.

Grover pulled out a square of ambrosia and gave it to her. Thalia quickly ate it, mildly surprised that it tasted like cookies. More specifically, Sally's cookies. The ones she had eaten mere hours before. They really were excellent cookies Thalia thought Percy was just exaggerating, but here she was, the food of the gods tasting like those fantastic cookies. Maybe she should have asked for some to take to go while she had them. And she only had them cold, in the car. What if she had them warm! Wait… Why was she still thinking about cookies? Wow. She really was out of it.

Snapping out of her cookie stupor, she looked to Grover, who had just finished bandaging her shoulder with his magic salve. Within a few minutes, she was feeling back on top of the world as she should be, daughter of Zeus and all that. She noticed that the hunters had brought them their bags from the hall, and even gotten Nico his. Those little girls were practically ninjas, and they didn't hesitate to show off about it. Bitches.

Nico dumped his bag into their patch of snow and a bunch of stuff fell out. Among the heaps of school work and other boring things, she noticed figurines, along with a lot of cards. These figurines were of greek gods and heroes, in those, she recognized Zeus with his lightning bolt. Though, he was much less buff in person.

"Quite the collection you got there." Thalia remarked, picking up the Zeus figure to further examine it. Nico grinned.

"I have almost all of them, except for the really rare ones."

"How long have you been collecting?" Nico thought upon her question.

"Umm… Only this year, I think. Before that…" He trailed off.

"What is it?"

"I don't remember. Weird." He looked unsettled, but quickly got over it like Thalia thought he would. He seemed to be taking the news rather well. "Can I see those weapons you were using?" Thalia grinned. It was only natural that Nico would be curious about her awesome tools. Anyone would.

She pulled out her mace canister and shook it up, turning it into her menacing spear which she loved. She admired it for a moment before handing it to Nico.

"Awesome! Does it actually spray mace?" Nico asked in wonder, amazed at the craftsmanship Thalia smirked.

"Of course. What kind of mace can would I have if it didn't shoot mace?" Nico laughed.

"Are you actually the daughter of Zeus?" Thalia held her chest high.

"The one and only. Well, except for the gods…"

"Can you fly?" Thalia froze.

* * *

 _You can't fly. Many, many, problems are caused when you choose not to face your fear. You master the ability much too late._

* * *

And then she moved again, no longer paralyzed. She looked at herself. Hmm… She needed to test something.

Before she could do her test, or even answer the question presented, a hunter walked up to her.

"Thalia Grace." She flipped the hunter off, but the hunter had the poker face of a champ, and didn't react whatsoever. "Come with me. Lady Artemis wishes to speak with you."

Thalia rolled her eyes and followed, leaving Grover and Nico to themselves once again. Nico turned to Grover.

"Why did Heriot teleport away?" Grover gave him a strange look.

"Who?"

* * *

 **Chapter Seven done. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	8. Chapter 8

The girl led Thalia into the last tent in the row, which looked no different than all the others, and shoved Thalia inside. Thalia whipped around to give the girl a piece of her mind, but Zoë spoke first.

"Good job, Morgan. I knew you'd be able to handle her." Morgan rolled her eyes and walked away. Thalia prepared yet again to hurl an insult at the retreating form, but yet again she was interrupted.

"Sit, Thalia Grace." Artemis ordered. Sighing, Thalia turned around and sat on the floor across from Artemis, taking in the sight of the tent.

The tent was undoubtedly comfy. A golden fire burned without fuel or smoke, illuminating the cases of animal furs and bows that filled the room. On Artemis' lap, a deer sat its head, content. Next to her, Bianca.

Frankly, Thalia didn't give a shit. Except for the Bianca part, there was no way she'd let that girl become part of the hunt.

"We meet once again, Thalia."

"Yup."

"Last time, you rejected my lieutenant's offer to join my hunt." Zoë sat down next to Artemis and glared. Thalia would have given the bird if not for the glaring presence in the room.

"Yup." Artemis frowned. Thalia wasn't going to put up with the goddess' mysterious shit today. It just want the time.

"No small talk then? Fine, that is respectable. Let's just get down to business. What did Thorn say?" Thalia scoffed.

"Just the basic rant about how he would destroy Olympus." There were specifics. But it wasn't like they mattered.

"Just that then, nothing of interest?" Artemis probed once more.

* * *

 _Artemis is told everything that Thorn said and goes off on her own quest. She is kidnapped, sparking the quest that saves Annabeth._

* * *

Thalia's eyes widened.

"Actually, he said a lot more things."

* * *

"Heriot! The guy that was sorting us out while you guys battled Thorn!"

"Nico, I really have no idea who you're talking about." Nico groaned. This was the third time around that they had done this and still Grover refused to admit that there was, in fact, a Heriot here today.

"Like I said, if it's a secret, just tell me and I'll stop asking." He gritted this out of his teeth. Grover was his friend, but this was infuriating.

"And as I keep saying, it's not and I don't know anyone named Heriot." Nico through his hands up in the air, defeated.

"Fine. I'm gonna talk to Percy about it. I bet he'll tell me about Heriot." Grover shook his head.

"Whatever you say kid." Nico huffed and turned away. This was because he was a child, wasn't it? People never told him things, always because he was a 'child,' but this was on a whole other level. He wasn't that stupid as to forget someone he saw with his own eyes.

* * *

Percy was struggling to stay awake. As he sat at the edge of the camp, away from the harsh stares of the girls, he found it becoming harder and harder to remain conscious. The fight with Thorn, combined with the sheer mental exhaustion he faced, he just wanted to take a nice nap...

"Hello Percy."

"I'm up!" Percy yelled, shocked out of his drowsiness.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realize you were sleeping. I'll just go…" Percy grabbed Nico's wrist.

"No! No. It's fine. What is it you want to talk about?" Nico looked reluctant. "Really, Nico. It's fine. I promise."

"Alright. Sorry again tho-"

"Nico?" Percy cut him off.

"Yes?"

"It's fine. Ask your question."

"Okay. Umm… You know Heriot, right? The guy who was taking care of me and Bianca while you fought Thorn?" Percy closed his eyes and tried to remember the fight. He wasn't aware of any other person on the field, but the more he thought about it, the more he was sure that there was.

"Huh. Yeah. I kinda do. Barely…" Nico beamed.

"Finally! Grover's been annoying me because he says that the guy wasn't there, but he was! I knew I wasn't just imagining things. Thanks Percy, I'm gonna go tell Grover."

"Sure, bye." Nico left and Percy was left to his own devices. Why was he having trouble remembering a person that he saw just a few hours ago? He couldn't make out a face, and voice, but he could remember someone throwing a knife, which he had to dodge.

Something wasn't right here, but before he could contemplate it any further, his brain betrayed him. He fell asleep where he sat, without a clue of who he took with him.

* * *

"Before I go, I must know. Have you decided?" Thalia had finished telling everything she possible could to Artemis and was pleased to find that she was indeed going out on a hunt. If her instincts were right, and she knew they were, getting Annabeth would only be a matter of time.

"Umm…" Bianca hesitated, and Thalia knew what was happening.

"No! No! Do not join the hunt!" Artemis cut in.

"It is not your choice, she must decide." This time, Thalia didn't even care that she was talking to a goddess.

"She has no idea what she's agreeing to! Not to mention she has a brother!" Thalia turned to Bianca. "At least ta-" Out of nowhere, Thalia stopped talking, wobbled a bit, the fell over herself, passed out completely. Artemis, Zoë, and Bianca stared for a few moments, trying to understand what just happened. Artemis reached over and checked Thalia's pulse to make sure she wasn't dead, then turned to Bianca.

"So. What do you say?"

* * *

"My minion was successful, master." The women floating in nothing was happy to report.

A blinding light followed by complete darkness was her response.

"Of course, master. I have full confidence in him."

The feeling of a knife, stabbing her in the arm, made her wince.

"I will not fail you. Neither will he."

* * *

 **Chapter Eight Done. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up sleepyhead…" Percy groaned and rolled away from the voice, invading his peaceful dream. Subconsciously, he noted that this was one of the best sleeps he ever had, no prophetic dreams, no talking to gods, nothing. Just rainbows and his mother's cookies in this one. Unfortunately, his 'waker' was not in a pleasant mood. One kick to the stomach and he laid eyes on Thalia glaring down at him. "Get the fuck up. Apollo is almost here." Percy groaned and pulled himself off the ground. His whole body ached from yesterday's battle.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" He muttered, nursing his stomach as they walked over to where everyone else waited.

"Bianca joined the Hunt." Before he could say a thing, a vision invaded his mind.

* * *

 _Bianca joins the Hunt and dies on the quest to save Annabeth._

* * *

"Damn. That sucks to hear." Percy had known Bianca for less than twenty-four hours, but was still saddened to think of her death. Though, perhaps he could prevent it with his foresight. Or maybe him trying to prevent it is exactly what makes it happen. Ugh. He didn't want to think about these stupid things this early in the morning.

"Yeah. She's gonna get herself killed. Not to mention, Nico's taking it poorly." Percy chuckled slightly. Thalia didn't even know how close she was to the truth. And for the foreseeable future, she would never know. At least, not until he fully understood these visions of his.

They walked to Nico, who was kicking snow, and Grover who was swooning at the sight of Artemis still. Percy took the position next to Artemis, and Thalia next to him. Thalia didn't want to impulsively attack the goddess because of something she said.

The Hunters, the campers, and Artemis stood in the clearing for a few minutes, just waiting for Apollo to show. How he was gonna show, Percy didn't know, but-

Light shown from beyond the trees and yet another vision interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

 _Apollo appears in a shining sports car that can blind anyone who looks directly at it until he parks. When he brings the Hunters and campers to Camp, he makes Thalia drive and everyone almost dies because she is afraid of heights._

* * *

Percy's eyes widened. That was the longest and most personal vision he had gotten yet. Would the visions get bigger, the more he got? Yet another thing to figure out. He looked to Thalia, wondering if it was actually true. Well, he was about to find out.

"About time. He's so lazy during the winter." Percy said nothing, so Artemis continued. "It's not exactly like the myths, he doesn't use a chariot anymore."

"I know." Artemis was slightly taken aback.

"Oh. Okay." A blast of light and warmth emanated from the horizon. "Don't look until he parks." Artemis warned.

"I know." Percy responded once again, shielding his eyes from the light source. Once again, Artemis was taken aback.

"Oh. Okay." The silence between them continued until the car, a Maserati, finally parked and a man looking very similar to Luke came out. The difference being a lack of scar and actually smile.

"Damn. Apollo is hot." Thalia muttered.

"He's the sun god." Percy replied cheekily.

"That's not what I meant."

"Isn't he also technically your half brother?"

"Well you're technically my cousin." Percy knitted his eyebrows.

"What does that mean?" Thalia looked away quickly, realizing what she said.

"Nothing. Forget it." Percy shrugged it off and focused on the conversation going between Artemis and Apollo.

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue-?"

"So what's up?" Apollo interrupted his sister, proceeding to make her more furious. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?" Artemis gritted her teeth, showing an impressive display of containing her rage.

"I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood while I do some hunting, alone.

"Sure sis! Hold on, I feel a haiku coming on!" The hunters groaned and Percy was hit with yet another vision.

* * *

 _Apollo's haikus suck._

* * *

Percy snorted aloud at that one. That actually confirmed a lot of things about these visions. For one, they varied in size. And for two, they weren't all helpful. He could probably extrapolate other conclusion from the second realization, but he would save that for later.

" _Green grass breaks through snow. Artemis pleads for my help. I am so cool._ " He grinned at everyone, waiting for applause.

"That wasn't even a haiku. The last line was four syllables." Artemis commented.

"It was?"

"Yes. What about, _I am so big-headed_?" Apollo shook his head.

"No that's six syllables."

" _I'm_ _so big-headed_ is five." Artemis smirked at Percy's suggestion, but Apollo ignored him.

"I got it! _I am so awesome_. That's five syllables." He bowed. No one clapped. "Anyway, transportation for the Hunters? Sure thing."

"Also for these campers." Artemis pointed to them.

"No prob! Let's see… Thalia, right? I've heard all about you." Thalia blushed.

"Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus' girl, yeah? That makes you my half sister, but when has that ever stopped me, eh?" Thunder rumbled in the distance and Apollo threw up his hands. "Joking! Joking!"

"Apollo. Get going." Artemis chastised.

"Oh, right." Then he looked at Percy. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah, that's me." He stared dangerously, but Percy said nothing more. After a bit, Apollo nodded in approval.

"Most people cave and call me 'Sir' under that glare. But you don't and I respect that. It's gonna get you killed, but I still respect it." Percy still said nothing and Apollo finally turned away. "Well. Let's load up."

Everyone looked to the Maserati, which would fit two people max. There were around twenty campers and Hunters combined.

"Cool car." Nico remarked.

"Thanks kid." Apollo responded.

"But how will we all fit?" Apollo whirled around and realized the problem for the first time.

"Oh! Oh yeah. I guess i got to change it out of sportscar mode…" He pulled out his car keys and clicked the security button.

There was another flash of light, and when the glare died down, Percy could see that the Maserati had been replaced with a shuttle bus.

"Right. Everyone in." And with that, they boarded.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine done. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	10. Chapter 10

While Bianca and the other Hunters piled into the back of the bus, Nico was obsessing over the front.

"This is awesome!" Nico swooned, trying to press every button he saw while Apollo knocked his hands away. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios was the sun god, that guy from the Odyssey with the cows."

"Downsizing. The Romans couldn't keep up with all the sacrifices when they stole all the Greek gods, so they gave me and Artemis the important parts of Helios and Selene's jobs so they could prioritize us. At first it was annoying, you know, responsibility and all that, but at least I got this cool car.

"But how does it work? I thought the sun was a giant ball of plasma!" Apollo looked at him funny.

"You mean gas?"

"No. Scientists figured out that all stars were made out of superheated gas called plasma."

"Huh. Anyway. It depends on how you look at it. Astronomy or philosophy? You wanna talk astronomy? Bah! Where's the fun in that? But how humans think about the sun? Now that's more interesting."

"You lost me."

"Oh."

"Can I drive?"

"No too young." Nico pouted and Apollo looked around.

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand.

"No too furry." He looked past Percy and zeroed in on Thalia. "Daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Perfect!"

"Umm… No thank you."

"Come on, how old are you?"

* * *

 _You let Apollo make Thalia drive and he reveals that she is fifteen and will turn sixteen in a week._

* * *

That was a pretty random bit of information. Percy cut in.

"I'll do it." Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Poseidon's kid? I'm not really supposed to lead my stuff to uncle's kids. Shouldn't you be afraid of heights, anyhow?" Percy shrugged.

"I'm trying to conquer my fears. Plus, Zeus isn't gonna shoot down you, the Hunters, and Thalia." Apollo still wasn't convinced. "Please? This is my only chance. I'll owe you one." The sun god's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Be careful with you words, Jackson. Owing a god is not a position you want to be in. Are you really sure you want to do that?" Apollo offered his hand.

Percy thought on it. Would Thalia do the same for him? Probably not, they weren't the closest of friends, but… Annabeth would. And that was enough for Percy.

"Yeah. I'm sure." He grasped Apollo's hand and it burst into flames. For a second, he panicked, but he quickly put together that it wasn't hurting him and calmed down.

He could feel Thalia's eyes burning a hole into the back of his head, but ignored it. For now, he'd just let her guess.

* * *

Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. Turns out that his fear had less to do with heights, and more to do with the inevitability of death while up there. As a whole, the experience was relaxing and made him all the more excited for when he could actually drive. After a few moments, they were at camp and he brought it to a nice, slow, stop.

He turned to see Thalia as white as a ghost. Apollo patted him on the back.

"Good job, kid. You're a natural." His eyes caught fire. "Remember your debt. I'll be calling it into play at any time." Percy nodded quickly and got off the bus as fast as humanly, or demigodly, possible.

Camp Half-Blood had snow. That was a surprise. Coming back from Maine, Percy was hoping for… Well, anything but that. Usually it was bright and sunny, that was how Mr. D liked it, but right now, snow was allowed to lightly fall. The entire camp had a different atmosphere.

"Whoa. Is that a climbing wall over there?" Nico asked, climbing off the bus.

"Yeah."

"Why does it have lava?"

"Extra challenge. Come on, I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoë, have you-"

"I know Chiron." Zoë dismissed me briskly. "Hunters, Cabin Eight. Let's go." The hunters marched off with Grover clumsily trying to lead them, and Percy was left with Nico, Thalia, and Apollo. Before she went, Bianca whispered something in Nico's ear, but he just scowled and turned away.

"Take care sweethearts! Watch out for those prophecies, Percy-" He stopped himself, seemingly coming up with an idea. "Actually…" He grabbed Percy and pulled him in close, hunching them like two criminals going over a plan. "The moment the next prophecy is issued, I want you heading out. You can go to the meeting, but you have to get your stuff and leave right afterwards. If you complete the quest before the main group does, I'll consider our debt even. If not… Well, I guess you'd still be in the palm of my hand, huh?"

"What? That hardly seems like an even exchange, not to mention, isn't the quest completed in a group for a reason?" Apollo gave him a wicked smile and pushed him away.

"That's what happens when you make deals with gods, Percy. Remember that. Bye Thalia." He changed his bus back into a sports car and took off like a jet. Leaving a blast of heat in his wake.

Thalia went to go confront Percy, but Nico got to him first.

"Who's Chiron? I don't have his figure." He seemed grumpy, making Percy wonder what exactly Bianca said.

"He's out activities director. He's… Well, you'll see." Percy began leading Nico away, leaving Thalia to trail silently behind.

"If those girls don't like him, that's good enough for me."

* * *

 **Chapter Ten Done. I'll leave the question here though.**

 **How do you characterize Percy?**

 **From what I've seen on this site, there are two main types of Percy, the smart and the dumb. The dumb one is the classic hero who can't come up with plans, or even basic strategy and runs at everything with his sword. While the smart one is not 'Annabeth' smart, but can actually think logically without rushing into things and isn't completely blind to the world around him.**

 **I, personally subscribe to the 'smart' Percy idea. Because from reading the books, yeah he wasn't the brightest and he never really showed off his thinking prowess, but he wasn't a bullheaded idiot.**

 **I can understand why the 'dumb' Percy is a thing people use though. He gets kicked out of schools, he fails his classes, and since he's the strongest, and best, demigod ever. So he must be an idiot.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	11. Chapter 11

The camp was shockingly barren. Though, it's not like Thalia would know. The first time she saw the camp she was turned into a tree for six years, then she was only there for one summer before they sent her out to school. 'Needed to catch up' was what they said, 'School was important.' Apparently even more important than training since you're a child of Zeus. It was stupid, but now she was back and that was all that mattered. That, and finding Annabeth.

Another pressing matter on her mind was Percy. He had known about her fear of heights and made a deal with a god so she was spared from it. Or at least, it seemed that way. He had to be playing at something, he had to want something. It couldn't have been just kindness, they barely knew each other! Her instincts were telling her to trust him, and she would love to do that, but first she needed to find out his deal. She was shaken from her thoughts when they came up to Chiron.

"Percy! Thalia! Ah, this must be-"

"Nico di Angelo." Thalia confirmed. "He and his sister are half-bloods." Chiron sighed in relief.

"Everything went well, I take it?" Percy and Thalia looked downcast. Chiron's smile melted. "What's wrong? Where's Annabeth?"

"Oh dear. Not another one lost." Mr. D said in a bored voice. Thalia felt a flash of anger, but she contained it.

"What do you mean, another one?" Percy asked. Before anyone could answer, Grover bursted into the room, his face covered in slap marks and bruises.

"The Hunters are all moved in!" He was grinning like a madman. Chiron frowned.

"The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He looked to Nico. "Grover, perhaps you should show Nico the orientation film."

"Orientation film?" Nico inquired. "Is it G or PG, because Bianca is strict about-"

"It's PG-13." Grover answered. Nico's eyes lit up for the first time since they arrived.

"Cool!"

"Now. Let's hear the whole story." Chiron said once the distractions were gone.

* * *

 _Mr. D will not let you go on the quest and you waste precious time playing capture the flag while Annabeth is hurt._

* * *

At some point during the story, both Percy and Thalia heard this, though Thalia was not aware of Percy's vision and vice versa.

Once the story was over, Chiron turned to Mr. D.

"We should launch a search party for Annabeth immediately."

"I'll go." Percy and Thalia said at the same time, even though they both knew it was futile.

"Certainly not!" Mr. D shot down the plan. He was silent in the following moments, but gave an explanation after seeing the glares from the in sync demigods. "From what you have told me, we have broken even on this escapade. Regrettably, we have lost Annie Bell-"

"Annabeth." Percy and Thalia once again said at the same time. Mr. D raised an uncaring eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah. And you got a small annoying boy to replace her. I see no need to send more half-bloods on a pointless quest since this Annie girl is most likely dead."

"She's not dead." The half-bloods said in sync for a third time. Chiron decided to interject.

"She may still be alive. She is a bright girl. If… If she had been captured, she would most likely be able to survive. She would probably play along."

"Yeah. Luke would want her alive." Thalia confirmed, finally de-synchronizing with Percy.

"In which case, she'll have to be smart enough to escape on her own." Mr. D concluded. Thalia got up from the table.

"Thalia…" Chiron warned. She was the daughter of Zeus, but Dionysus would take another millennia of camp before he let a demigod walk all over him. Her father's protection only extended so far.

"You're glad she's gone, aren't you!?" Mr. D stifled a yawn.

"And what of it?" Thalia snarled at his response.

"You're a god, gods damn it! Just because you were punished by father, doesn't mean you have to act like a lazy dick! Maybe you could fucking do something for once instead of just sitting there!" There was silence as Mr. D tried to process the fact that he had just been called a dick by a mere mortal. After that, he opened his mouth to speak, but Thalia was saved the wrath of the god by a convenient entrance by Nico and Grover. Already, that Nico kid was starting to grow on her.

"So cool!" Nico shouted, holding his hands out to Chiron. "You're a… You're a centaur!" Chiron managed a nervous smile.

"Yes, I am. Though I like to be in human form for first encounters." Nico turned to Mr. D.

"And you're the wine dude? No way!" Mr. D glared dangerously.

"The 'wine dude?'" He was getting sick of all these irreverent mortals.

"Dionysus, right? I have your figurine." Dionysus' anger was thrown off by Nico's perplexing statement.

"Figurine?"

"Yeah. In my game, Mythomagic. I also have your holofoil card too! You've got, like, five hundred attack points. And everyone thinks you're the lamest god, but I think your powers are sweet!"

"Ah. That's…" Mr. D was at a lost, not even comprehending the back handed compliment. "Gratifying…" Chiron seized the opportunity to get Thalia and Percy out of there.

"Thalia, you and Percy go down to the cabins and notify the campers that we're playing capture the flag." Thalia was gonna protest, but Percy grabbed her hand and nodded over to Dionysus, who was getting a lecture on Nico's card game.

"Let's go." Percy suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." With that, Percy hauled Thalia out of the big house before Mr. D remembered that he wanted to kill her.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven done. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as they were clear of the cabin, Thalia turned on Percy.

"Alright. What do you want from me?" Thalia came right out and said it. Percy looked perplexed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard what Apollo said. You're indebted to a god because you did me a solid. What do you want from me?" On the inside, Percy was panicking. He was not ready for this, and definitely not ready to reveal his visions to Thalia of all people. Somehow, though, he showed no signs of his panic on the outside and even had an idea.

"And how is me driving the sun chariot and solid to you?" There it was, his idea laid out. Now it was just a matter of what she said next.

"Because I- I…" Internally, Percy smiled. Pride wouldn't let Thalia admit her fear to him, especially since they weren't close. His smile vanished when Thalia took a deep breath. "Because I'm afraid of heights… And you knew that! I know you did." She mumbled the first part, but he understood completely.

"I- I-" It was Percy's turn to stutter. Never in a million years would he have bet that Thalia would tell him her darkest secret in this moment. Yet she did, with only a moment's hesitation!

* * *

Thalia was furious at herself. Her instincts still told her with complete certainty that she could trust him, and she accidentally acted on that, revealing what took her months to tell Annabeth. Thalia was a woman of action, not thought. And because of that, she went with her gut, and Annabeth equaled her out. The thoughtful ying to her active yang. But Annabeth was gone, and now Thalia needed a ying more than ever. Her instincts told her that person was Percy, and her body was acting on its own trying to confide in him.

"How did you know? And what do you want?" She watched Percy take a second to collect his thoughts and she prayed to random gods that he was gonna have a good excuse. She needed to be able to trust him, something inside demanded it so.

"Annabeth told me, before you were brought back. She was thinking about you one day and just starting spitting facts off at random. She didn't mean to, but she didn't think that it would matter at the time." There it was, the excuse she needed to hear, but she still needed more.

"And what do you want from me, that you would make a deal with Apollo to save me from driving?" Subconsciously, she held her breath.

* * *

"I don't want anything. I made the deal with Apollo because… I asked myself what Annabeth would do, and she cared about you. She probably would have found a way to drive the chariot without getting indebted, but I did my best. For her… And for you, I suppose. I won't tell anyone about your fear. I promise." At least something Percy said was actually the truth. It came out more… 'Romantic' than he would've liked, but he got the point across. Now, from what he knew about Thalia, she wouldn't accept this as an answer. Being stuck in a tree makes you suspicious, he supposed. Regardless, it was the truth and he would stick with it.

"Thank you Percy. That means a lot to me." She was really throwing curve balls at him today. Percy stared at her in surprise and she turned away from his gaze. Nothing was said and awkward silence filled the space. Thalia kicked the ground and Percy continued to stare at her. Finally, she coughed and spoke once more. "So… Are we gonna tell the campers about… capture the flag tomorrow?" She scoffed at the notion and Percy felt the tension disappear.

"I know you want to get Annabeth back, but you have to be patient. Mr. D said we can't go on a quest to rescue her."

"Well fuck what Mr. D says! I'm not gonna let that poor excuse of a god stop me from getting Annabeth back!" Percy put a hand over Thalia's mouth as quick as he could.

"Shh! He can hear you! Look, I want to get Annabeth too, but we can't just steal supplies from the camp. We're not children of Hermes. How about we wait until another quest is issued, and we'll use that opportunity to look for her." She removed his hand from mouth.

"Alright fine. I have a feeling that a quest is coming soon anyway. Just promise me that you'll get me on it." Percy smiled, once again she had no idea how right she actually was.

"Of course. In the meantime…"

* * *

 _You and Thalia co-captain capture the flag and end up fighting._

* * *

"You and me should co-captain the team, it'll be a way to occupy yourself." Now was a good time to try and see if he could prove these visions wrong. Whatever happened tomorrow, he was not gonna fight with Thalia.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I'm not very good at sharing leadership."

"Nah. It'll be fun!" Thalia didn't look convinced, but she shrugged anyway.

"Alright, just don't get mad at me when I end up ordering you around."

"Don't worry about it. We'll have a good time."

"If you say so."

"We will. No fighting, I promise."

* * *

After doing the rounds and informing all the cabins of the upcoming game, Percy returned to his cabin for the first time all year. He took sometime to get reacquainted with the room, taking in the sights that he had missed so.

The cabin was empty, or spacious, as Percy said, with the exception of Percy's corner of the room. His bed was as he left it, sheets laid on perfectly, the Minotaur's horn above his pillows. On his wall, the shield Tyson, his half brother, crafted him hung, adding some more personality to plain cabin. Percy realized that he could have used it, but shields just weren't his forte.

He took out Annabeth's cap and laid it on his nightstand. Yet another decoration to the room, hopefully a temporary one. No, definitely a temporary one. He would personally give it to Annabeth when he and Thalia found her. It was only a matter of time. Apollo had confirmed his visions, a prophecy was coming, and he would stop at nothing to get Annabeth back.

He was deep in thought when he heard the sound of water gurgling. There was something new in the room. How he didn't see the giant stone fountain at the back of the room was a testament to his dedication to finding Annabeth, or perhaps just his obliviousness. The fountain was carved from gray sea-stone, a fish spewing hot water into a basin. Mist radiated from the fixture like a sauna. It was a gift from Poseidon, Percy could figure out that much. At the bottom of the pool were a dozen golden drachmas and he realized what it was for.

Percy opened a window and a rainbow was made in the mist, confirming his theory. It was to contact his family, to stay in touch. Now the question was, who would he talk to? He pondered this, moving a drachma through his fingers. He could say thank you to his dad, but he wasn't sure if an iris message even worked for gods. Plus, he did run the risk of being smited doing so.

"Eh. Fuck it." Percy had already gotten on the wrong side of countless gods, one just today! What was one more? "Iris, O Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." He chucked the coin into the mist, it disappeared. "Show me Poseidon, in Atlantis." He wasn't actually sure if that was where his father was, but it seemed like the best guess.

The mist shimmered and Percy was shown an image of his father arguing with show merpeople in what seemed to be a war room. Iris messages worked on gods, confirmed.

"Dad!" Percy shouted through the misty window. Clearly, Poseidon wasn't expecting any calls and the god jumped two feet in the air. Seeing the god they worshipped so frightened, the merpeople ran away screaming. Percy chuckled at the sight. Poseidon turned to the mist and sighed in relief.

"Oh. Percy. You gave me quite the scare. I didn't think you'd call me." Percy shrugged.

"Mom always said to thank the people you got gifts from, regardless of if you liked it or not." Poseidon smiled at the mention of Sally, but then frowned.

"You don't like the fountain? I thought it was nice…"

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. It is! I like it, I really do. I'm sorry for giving off that impression." Percy hurriedly corrected.

"Okay, son. I believe you. Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but as you probably saw, I'm kinda busy."

"Well not anymore, you're not." Percy remarked. Poseidon shook his head with a smile and Percy continued. "Why are you so busy?" All of a sudden, Percy could clearly see the weariness on Poseidon's face.

"Oceanus, Aigaios. They're waking up, and they want to take back the seas. Were at war, Percy."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you're secretly a god because some more godly support is really what we need right now." Poseidon chuckled.

"Have you told the council?"

"Of course I have, but you've seen our meetings. They're all too busy arguing over which ones the prettiest to give a damn about what's going on in the oceans. It doesn't concern them." Poseidon sighed and looked away from Percy. "I have to get back to work, Percy. Just remember that I love you. And be safe."

"Love you to, dad. I will." With an arm swipe, Poseidon ended the message, leaving a melancholy mood over the cabin. Somehow, Percy felt even more lonely than before.

* * *

Dinner wasn't much better. The food was great, as always, but the whole ordeal was pretty shitty. Thalia sat alone, looking miserable, the Athena Cabin glared at him, probably blaming the son of Poseidon for Annabeth's kidnapping, and the rest of the tables were quiet. Truly the only table having any fun was Artemis' table, where the Hunters sat.

They laughed, and told jokes, and were just generally having a good time. Percy shook his head in sadness, seeing Bianca, knowing she had signed her own death sentence by joining the Hunters. She seemed to be having a good time, unlike her brother, who was staring at her the entire time.

When everyone had finished eating, Chiron made a customary toast to the Hunters, welcoming them. Everyone clapped halfheartedly, but the mood definitely turned for the better when Chiron announced capture the flag. Percy looked at Thalia and gave her a reassuring smile, her returning smile was less enthusiastic.

After all that, the campers and Hunters went back to their cabins for an early lights out. Percy had hoped that his dreams would give him a break tonight, and believe it or not, they did! He had a dreamless sleep, something that he hoped would continue.

* * *

Annabeth was on a dark hillside, shrouded in fog. She struggled up the hill, mutter to herself while climbing.

"He's mine… This isn't right… Get away from him…"

Ancient greek pillars lined the hill as she continued her mindless ascent, but she didn't even notice them. Nor did she notice Luke at the top of the hill, in tremendous pain. The fog was condensed on him as he tried to rise, drenched in sweat.

"Annabeth! Help me, please!" For a moment, she snapped out of her muttering and turned to him, walking over calmly.

"A trick… As it should be… He will be mine… Wrong…" Even in his distress, Luke looked at her, confused.

"What- What are you talking- Ugh- Talking about? Help me, please!" Annabeth titled her head, seeming to look right past Luke, as if he didn't exist at all.

"I will make things right… I will not let it change…" In an instant, she knocked Luke out of the way and took the full force of the sky herself. "He will be mine he will be mine he will be mine~"

She continued to repeat the same four words on a loop and Luke was stupefied.

"What the… Not how I thought it would go, but it worked out nonetheless. Umm… Try not to die." Annabeth made no signals that she even heard Luke, continuing to repeat her phrase. Luke shrugged and walked away from his longtime friend without remorse. "Probably the gods' fault. Don't worry Annabeth, I'll avenge you."

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve Done. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	13. Chapter 13

Percy was looking for Thalia when he bumped into Grover. Literally. After helping his satyr friend up to his hooves, he asked Grover if he had seen Thalia.

"Thalia? No. She's probably arguing with some of the Hunters near the Big House. There's been a lot of drama occurring over there."

"Drama? What-"

* * *

 _You hear that Zoë had a dream about Artemis being kidnapped and hear that Annabeth wanted to join the Hunters. It ruins your day and you do nothing of value for a while._

* * *

At points, Percy had to wonder if these were prophetic visions meant to help him on his journey, or hinder since he still hadn't figured that one out yet, or if they were just meant for him to save time. They varied often. Though, this one didn't really help him since it gave him the information anyway.

"Oh. That drama. I know what you mean." Percy said, cutting off Grover before he had a chance to share the news. He hadn't yet processed the news of Annabeth's attempted desertion yet and wanted to get away from Grover before he did so. "Well, I'll see you around. If you see Thalia, tell her I'm looking for her."

"Wait. Percy, I also wanted-"

"Sorry, I'm kinda in a rush. Bye!" And with what was quite possibly his worst exit yet, he was gone.

Annabeth was going to join the Hunters. Behind a random cabin, he sat down in the grass. It was a bit of a slap to the face, that one of his best friends would consider leaving him like that. Granted, immortality was always a convincing offer, but… Did she not care about him at all? He pulled a clump of grass from the ground and looked at it. It was like Bianca leaving her brother, but different. Annabeth was…

What was he thinking? He let the clump of grass fall to the ground. Here he was, moping about Annabeth considering joining the Hunters, meanwhile, she was who knows where, getting tortured by who knows what, and her only hope was him! And Thalia, her too. He was being a terrible friend. Realizing this, his resolve to save her hardened. He would go get a prophecy from the Oracle right now and-

* * *

 _The Oracle tells you nothing about Annabeth's whereabouts. Not until after Capture the Flag is the quest issued. You waste your day because you get depressed because your day is ruined._

* * *

Fuck the vision. He was gonna get a prophecy from the Oracle and he wasn't gonna bummed at all!

With his plan formed, Percy snuck into the Big House quite easily. Turns out, no one was even there. Lucky him. He charged up into the attic and once again bumped into someone. Two in a day, he had to watch where he was going.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't think anyone else would be- Thalia?" The woman in question put down her spear which she had instinctively grabbed. Thalia said nothing, she just turned back around and stared at the Oracle. It seemed they both knew that they weren't supposed to be up here.

The dust in the air had settled before she said a word.

"Why are you here, Percy?" She knew the answer, he knew she did, but she had asked it anyway.

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth." Thalia agreed. Silence once again. Vaguely, Percy noticed that this seemed to always happen when he talked to Thalia.

Never the one to break the silence, Percy walked over to the table of 'stuff' the occupied the majority of the attic. It was crowded with trinkets and treasures that adventurers and heroes had collect along their journey. The first thing he picked up was a broken sword handle labeled 'This broke and got Leroy killed. 1999.'

"Poor Leroy." Percy muttered. Thalia spun on a dime.

"What did you say?" Percy was caught off guard by her intensity. He handed her the hilt.

"Leroy. He died." She looked at the label and put it back on the table.

"Oh… I thought you said something else…" Awkwardly, she once again stared at the Oracle. Percy looked back to the junk on the table. The next thing he noticed was a pink scarf, all too familiar to him. It was the same scarf he had rescued from that water park two years ago.

"Hey Thalia, look at this." This time, her turnaround seemed agonizingly slow, almost deliberately so, as if she was trying to contain herself. Not willing to wait for her to slowly walk over to him, he tossed the scarf to her, leaving a trail of pink glitter in the air, hitting her in the face. She peeled it off and read the tag.

"Huh. Annabeth said she got rid of it." Percy smiled.

"So she's talked about our adventures?" Thalia scoffed.

"Are you kidding? Annabeth? Quest? She wouldn't shut up about it!" They both gave a small chuckle. Thalia tossed the scarf back on the table and once more turned to stare at the Oracle. Percy's smile faded.

"The prophecy isn't coming yet." Thalia didn't move. "You have to be patient. Like you said, a quest is coming soon, but not now."

"I can't wait much longer Percy. I have to get her back."

"I know, I know. But just wait until after Capture the Flag, at least. Right after the game, we'll go try and find her, but let's get through the game first."

"Promise? You didn't actually say 'I promise' last time." Distance electric blue met warm sea green.

"I promise, Thalia. I promise." Sufficiently calmed by his answer, Thalia walked out of the attic, leaving Percy alone with the Oracle. He took up Thalia's spot and stared.

"Why can't you just give it to me early? I know you'll say the prophecy in a few hours." Percy didn't expect his comment to do much, but his expectations were getting shattered a lot these days. The Oracle's mouth opened, but instead of a sickly green, the Oracle's… Breath… Was replaced with a nice sea green.

" _Just be patient, huh? We can't get too ahead of ourselves or the other will start to meddle and try to make things right. I-you promise you-I, we do not want that._ " Percy blinked and the breath was gone just like that, making him wonder whether or not he imaged it all. Then he wondered whether he was just imagining the whole 'vision' thing. Then he wondered whether he was just imagining everything! Then his head hurt, so he stopped wondering things and left the attic.

At least he didn't end up depressed.

* * *

 **So this chapter is one thousand words again. I plan on doing one thousand five hundred, as per Mr/Ms. Sneakysnakey's request (Thank you for reviewing), but if I went any longer on this one, I'd bump into Capture the Flag territory, and I plan on doing that in one go. That means that the next one probably won't be around one thousand five hundred either, but I promise that's my new norm.**

 **In other news, Sibyis Langdon actually answered the question! (Thank you for your review. Even though you chose a combination of the two, a clever way to avoid actually picking a side.) That was a joke, by the way. I don't think my dry humor picks up well in writing. That means a new question! This one should be good.**

 **What's the best non-canon, but possible, pairing?**

 **Of course, we have Pertemis, but I'm talking more realistic ones. I'm completely for Pertemis, but Percy ending up with Thalia or Nico seems more likely than him with Artemis. That's what I'm asking.**

 **As always, helpful criticism is welcome. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	14. Chapter 14

By the time Capture the Flag rolled around, the campers were raring to go. Already, half the had something,to prove to the immortal girl scouts, and Thalia was no different. She was gonna have a well needed release of her rage until the prophecy came, or the game was over. Whichever came first.

It was thirteen on thirteen, a much smaller fight than usual, but that didn't matter. Their team was the best of the best. They would win.

"I'll take offense, you can go defense." Thalia told Percy.

"Wouldn't you be better with offense with your shield?" Percy noted. Thalia felt the urge to agree, but her rage towards much more powerful.

"I'll be offense." Percy looked like he wanted to argue, but he held his tongue.

"Alright then. Whatever you say." Thalia nodded her thanks and Percy went over to let the other campers get ready, leaving her with Nico. He was dressed in armour too big for him, making him look ridiculous.

"This is so cool! Do we get to kill the other team?" Thalia chuckled at his question.

"I wish. But no."

"But they're immortal, right?"

"Not if they fall in battle."

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we were just resurrected after we were killed so we could keep fighting? That would make the fights so much more realistic!" Thalia smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I don't know about 'more realistic,' but that would definitely be awesome." Thalia patted him on the head. "Just watch out and do your best. I know you got what it takes to help us win." Nico looked up at her with sparkling eyes as Chiron banged his hoof on the pavilion floor.

"Heroes! You know the drill already. Hunters of Artemis, east woods. Camp Half-Blood, west woods. No killing or intentional maiming. Good luck!" The Hunters took off and Thalia rallied her troops.

"Campers! Follow me!" The campers cheered and followed behind her, all of them preparing for the battle ahead.

* * *

The flag was placed on the top of Zeus' Fist, and Thalia immediately began to issue orders. Nico was placed on guard duty with Beckendorf and the Stoll brothers, Silena was told to lead a decoy group, and she would take the main party to catch them by surprise.

"Anything else to add, Percy?" Thalia finally remembered that she was a co-captain and not the captain.

"This is all a game, so if you see an opportunity, take it. The Hunters are the more experienced fighters, so sporadicness is the only way we'll have a chance." Thalia opened her mouth to disagree, but realized that it was actually a good point. All of a sudden, she was feeling a bit sporadic herself.

"Alright. Now that we're all clear, let's get to our positions." Thalia dismissed then, giving a quick nod to Percy before rejoining her own group. The horn sounded, and they were off.

* * *

Percy took a seat on the boulder in front of the flag. Not much was happening, so he figured it was as good a time as any to think about the visions. He had been putting that off too long.

There were two main things he got visions for, warning of danger for his friends, and warning for him, to not waste time. They had no clear pattern to them and seemed to come about by circumstance. Not to mention, he got powers from them! He had genuinely forgotten all about the fact that he could now control the mist, but he had gotten that power from his visions. That was something he should try to do again. In fact, why didn't he try it now.

Reaching out with his senses, he felt the water in the river. Poseidon had mentioned something once about being able to turn water to ice, or at least solid, with enough practice. Feeling the pull in his gut, he willed the water to become completely solid.

The water was moved slightly, but aside from that, nothing happened.

Percy frowned. He didn't know how to trigger the visions, they came and went at random. Maybe if he-

"Argh!" Percy's thoughts were cut off by Travis Stoll's yell. Leaping up, he pulled out Anaklusmos to see Zoё Nightshade, advancing on the flag. He jumped down from the boulder.

"Nico, stand back." Dark brown met sea green, and they charged.

* * *

The plan fell apart fairly quickly. After about five minutes of searching, Thalia's troops were set upon by the Hunters, firing arrows from the treetops. They could do nothing more than run away, and that's what they did. At least, until the Hunters cut them off and engaged them head to head. And that's where Thalia had been for the past few minutes. Battling bitch after bitch, slowly getting closer to the flag.

Finally, they made it to the area around the flag. Immediately, Thalia came upon the guard like a beast, giving Bianca di Angelo a good thrashing. Sadisticly, Thalia wonder if she could hurt Bianca bad enough to where she would be able to be a Hunter anymore. Unfortunately, Chiron had said no maiming. Plus Nico would probably be mad at her, and she didn't want that. Finishing Bianca off with a sparta kick down the hill, Thalia grabbed the flag.

"I got the flag! Move out!" Her group slowly started to move towards the river. Some of her teammates had already been taken out and the Hunters were starting to pile up in front of them, but Thalia kept pushing forward.

* * *

Zoё and Percy clashed and Percy realized just how strong this girl was. When they met, Percy had been pushed back at least a foot. He broke apart their blades and went for a swipe to the legs. With one knife, she blocked, and with the other, she stabbed at his chest. Unable to dodge, lest she get to the flag, he stepped back again, and they continued.

This happened over and over. Percy would go for an opening, Zoё would block and attack, and Percy would have to move backwards. Slowly but surely, she was getting closer to the flag. At the fifth step backwards, Percy was struck with an idea.

"Wait! I'll let you through." Zoё stopped attacking for a moment, allowing Percy to step to the side and gesture for her to go forward. She looked at him suspiciously, and he put his hands up, dropping his sword. Shrugging, Zoё bolted to the flag.

"Percy what the fuck are you doing?!"

* * *

Gods damn it, they were so close. Thalia had the river in her sights, and farther off in her view was Percy, fighting Zoё. This was it! They were gonna show these girl scouts who was the boss around here. She had heard from Chiron that they had won fifty-five times in a row already, and she was gonna end the streak now. All hope was lost, however, when she looked up to see Percy a second time.

"Percy what the fuck are you doing?!"

* * *

Zoё grabbed the flag and made a break for the river. Now was Percy's chance. Reaching out with his senses he felt the river flowing. Nothing. He looked up to see Zoё almost at the river.

"Come on…"

* * *

 _You learn how to change the density of water way too late in your life. At that point, it was just a waste of time._

* * *

"Yes!" Right before Zoё made it to the river, Percy created a wall of solid water in front of her, blocking her path. With her velocity, she would smash into the wall and get knocked unconscious, allowing Thalia the time necessary to make it to the river.

In his defense. Who could've guessed that Zoё would scale the wall with ease?

"The Hunters win! For the fifty-sixth time in a row…"

"Percy motherfucking Jackson!"

* * *

 **Percy's in the dog house tonight. The rewrite is done. It took a lot less time than I thought it would, but that's fine. I was gonna go a bit longer, but that seemed like a good stopping point. Plus, I think I've earned a short one today. (Not that it was short, one thousand three hundred words)**

 **I think I'll make it a thing to leave the question up for two chapters before going over the answers. So here it is again.**

 **What is the best non-canon realistic Percy pairing, and why? And when I say realistic, I'm talking about people that he might've actually gotten with. Not Artemis or a goddess, because that doesn't make much sense realistically.**

 **Helpful criticism welcome. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	15. Chapter 15

Percy Jackson had faced a lot up to this point. The Furies, Minotaur, Medusa, many angry gods, and a whole slew of others. Never before was he so scared as he was now. Thalia was… Less than pleased with him, if the fact that she was glowing with electricity was anything to go on.

"What the fuck was that?!" Maybe she hadn't seen what he did.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You let her get the fucking flag!" Okay. So she had seen what he did. Maybe he could… No. He was screwed.

"Umm… I had a good reason." She glared.

"And what, the fuck, is it?" Her hands hadn't left her spear and shield.

"I was practicing some new powers, and I needed a test subject." Thalia laughed harshly.

"New powers, huh? Oh I'll show you some powers!" And without a moment's hesitation, he was struck by lightning from above. His everything hurt and the smell of ozone lingered around him. Some of the campers took a step back, some of the Hunters chuckled. Chiron yelled for them to stop. Percy rose to his feet unsteadily, unable to hear anything, deafened by his anger. He raised his sword.

* * *

 _You co-captain the team with Thalia and end up fighting, wasting time._

* * *

No. He would not let it come true. Percy lowered his sword. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Thalia. I shouldn't have done what I did. I knew that you wanted to win this game and I didn't take your feelings into account." He walked over to her, turning Anaklusmos back into a pen. "I'm sorry. You can hit me with lightning again if it makes you feel better." She glared.

"You think apologizing is enough? That it'll just fix everything? Well you're wrong! Apologizing isn't going to win the game, it isn't gonna make me forgive you, and it's not gonna get Annabeth back!" With every emphasis, she poked him with her spear, giving him a jolt. But at the end, she let out a sob, dropping her weapons and looking down.

That was unex- Actually, he should stop saying that. Percy had known Thalia for less than a year, and in that time, he thought he had figured her out. She was brash, compulsive, and a natural leader. Kind of like him. And she was those things, but there was so much more to her than just that, evidence by the fact that she had started to cry right in front of him, with everyone watching. Hm. That sounded more romantic than he wanted it to be. Tangent aside, he hesitantly wrapped Thalia in a hug, getting no resistance.

"I know." He soothed, stroking her hair as she cried. "I want to find her too. It's frustrating, I get it. But our opportunity will come. Sooner than you think…" He looked past her, to the Oracle who had just emerged from the woods. "Took her long enough." Thalia sniffed and looked in the same direction. The campers and Hunters soon caught on and were taken aback.

"She never comes out… Never!" Chiron gasped. The Oracle made it to Zoë, sickly green mist took up the ground. Nobody moved.

" _I am the spirit of Delphi, Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, Seeker, and ask._ " Zoë took a deep breath.

"How do I help Lady Artemis?" At this, the Oracle chuckled. At least, Percy assumed it was a chuckle. It was a horrid sound, like a puppy and kitten dying in a blender type of horrid. She glanced at Percy and Thalia, then turned back to Zoë.

" _Even your question has changed. Interesting. The Fates have a boss to please, however, so I cannot give you more help than last time._ " Before Zoë could ask what exactly that meant, the Oracle opened her mouth and that same disgusting mist poured out of it, showing an image of Artemis, wrapped in chains.

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

With her prophecy complete, the Oracle took one last look at Percy and Thalia, then sat down. All the mist vanished, and all was silent in the forest.

* * *

Thalia and Percy brought the Oracle back to the attic. The entire walk was silent, neither acknowledged what had happened nor what was to come next. They dropped the Oracle to the floor unceremoniously, and looked at each other. No words were spoken, and they didn't have to be. United by their desire to save Annabeth, the demigods were in sync. Together they exited the attic and went to their cabins to prepare, knowing exactly where to go next.

* * *

"This was your idea?" Thalia asked unbelieving. They met at the stables at around the same time. Thalia had known where to go, but this wasn't acceptable.

"What's wrong with pegasuses?" Percy frowned, petting his loyal steed Blackjack.

"Remember the whole reason you're indebted to a god?" SHe pointed out.

"Because you're afraid of heights… Oh. Damn. Well what do we do now?"

"Not take the horse with wings for one thing." Blackjack whinnied.

"He is offended." Percy translated, "And also, what choice do we have? If we walk, that'll defeat the whole point of leaving before the quest party. The van would pass us before we were off Long Island." Thalia snapped her fingers.

"Problem solved."

"How so?"

"We take the van." Percy frowned.

"First off, neither of us are old enough to drive. Second off, how would the others get around?" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"First off, mist manipulation. Second off, your debt to a god. You have to finish this quest before the others do. You don't want them to get around."

"You're right." Percy agreed. An awkward silence descended as neither made a move. "So… Where is it?"

"I don't-" Before Thalia could finish her sentence, her instincts kicked in.

* * *

 _You waste time looking for the van and never realise that it's parked in the garage near the outside of camp, near the road._

* * *

"It's near the road." They said together. They both looked at the other weirdly, then shrugged.

"So you do know. Let's go." With their location in mind, the picked up their bags and left the stables, not commenting about how they had once again spoke simultaneously.

* * *

When they arrived at the garage, the were pleasantly surprised to find that it was open, and the car was running. Thalia walked around to the driver's side and looked in the vehicle. Nothing.

"Looks like we got lucky, huh?" She commented to Percy, who was looking in the back. From behind her, a demigod of Hephaestus stood up from his spot checking on the bottom of the vehicle.

"What are you- AAARARARARAARA!" The boy spoke, startling Thalia and causing her to shock him into unconsciousness. Percy ran over.

"What hap- What did you do?!"

"Relax. He's alive… I think." She muttered, checking his pulse as smoke wafted off of him. Percy calmed down.

"First stealing, now assault. Might as well loot his pockets while were at it." They shared a laugh.

"I already did that. He had twenty bucks on him." Percy stopped laughing.

"I was joking."

"I wasn't. Now get in. We got a long journey ahead of us. I'll take thee first shift." Percy sighed and climbed into the vehicle.

"Please don't make a habit of electrocuting people. That'll make this quest a whole lot longer if you do." He shook his head as Thalia put the car into reverse and backed out of the garage.

"Oh don't worry. The next one's on you." And with that, she flipped it into drive, speeding to sixty on this thirty-five road.

They were pulled over a lot.

* * *

"They… Took the van…" She said to her master. In front of her was an orb, tracking the van as they sped down the road.

Twigs snapping.

"Yes, of course. I'm on it." With a snap, a brand new, black van filled the void in the garage, as if nothing had ever changed.

Birds chirping.

"I'll send Heriot as soon as I can. Don't worry Master, we'll slow them down."

* * *

 **The quest has begun! I wonder what will happen next. Also, Thalia's feeling emotional, or something else entirely?**

 **It was actually this chapter in the book that gave me the idea for this fanfiction. Now that I write it, it is completely different from what I originally imagined. It's interesting how far the story has come. I don't regret the changes, they've only improved the story.**

 **The question! I saw Percy/Calypso, which I completely agree with. It's exactly what happened to Leo. Percy/Rachel I get, but I don't think Rachel would reject the Oracle position just for Percy. Same with Thalia… But here we are. (Maybe). (Thank you for all your reviews).**

 **Now a new question.**

 **What was the best Percy Jackson book and why?**

 **A generic question, but one that I think we can all answer. Personally, I loved House of Hades. Annabeth and Percy going through Tartarus together? I couldn't get enough of that shit. What about you?**

 **As always, helpful criticism welcome. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	16. Chapter 16

After 'mist charming' the fourth police officer, Percy felt the need to speak up.

"You know… We'd probably make more progress if you just went the speed limit." Thalia scoffed.

"Don't be a side seat driver Percy, when it's your turn to drive, you can follow the law. We have about an eight hour head start from the Hunters and I don't want to hear them bitch about us stealing the van." Percy nodded and let the music from the radio fill the space between them.

"Why are we doing this?" She raised an eyebrow without looking away from the road.

"What do you mean? Is being indebted to Apollo not a good enough reason for you? Or are you doubting your friendship with Annabeth."

"No! I don't mean that. Not at all. I mean… Do you feel like something is pulling you? Leading you to do this quest? And I'm not talking about trying to fulfill some glory fantasy or whatever. Do you feel like there's something… Pulling?" At some point during his questioning, the radio had stopped playing music and started playing static. The feel of the van became uncomfortable, as if he had mentioned something he shouldn't have. Thalia opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a great force slamming into the van, making it fly off road.

* * *

A dark orb formed on the side of a highway, and out from it, Heriot and the raven emerged. Heriot was fully equipped, sporting his awesome attire, including the gauntlets, and his scythe.

"Alright. Where am I n-" He stopped, looking around. "Are you serious?! These guys again?! How much can they really be messing with time? Really?" As always, nothing responded to him and he sighed. "Fine. I can do that. But I'm doing it my way." With that, he flipped up his hood and brought out his scythe.

For three whole seconds, he waited. Then on the third second, he launched himself over the highway, smashing into a black van. It went flying into the woods and he landed gracefully a few feet behind it. Waiting. The van had landed on it's side, exposing the driver's seat to the sky, the spot where he had hit the van had completely warped the metal, creating a giant dent.

When nothing happened for a bit, he was worried that he might have killed them, but shook that thought off. He knew his own strength, and his hit wouldn't kill children on the big three. Others? Definitely. But not Percy and Thalia.

His waiting was rewarded, however, when Thalia flew out of the van, and instantly hit him with lightning while floating in the air. The experience was, dare he say it, electrifying. But wasn't even close to the first time he had been electrocuted. He took the bolt without so much as a flinch, waiting for the next player to enter the game.

Not soon after, the snow on the ground melted around him, and all of it came together to smash him. He didn't feel a thing, but now he was wet, which was… Annoying, at most. When the water was all gone, he looked to the van to see Percy standing on top of it, below Thalia, sword drawn. He decided to start off the exchange.

"So-" He was instantly hit with another lightning bolt followed by yet another wall of water. "Alright then. We'll do it your way." Heriot snapped and an invisible bubble formed around the forest. All he had to do now was pass time. And that's exactly what he intended to do.

With a chilling laugh that sent shivers into the souls of anyone who heard it, he charged.

* * *

In the moments after the crash, Percy looked for a source of water. Unfortunately, all that was around him was snow. Luckily, his visions had helped him out.

* * *

 _You spend years learning to change snow to water and back again, wasting a lot of time._

* * *

He hadn't expected Thalia to start flying like it was nothing, but he supposed in the face of danger, anybody can conquer their fear. He couldn't exactly focus on that, considering the Grim Reaper type figure he was now engaged with.

Every move it made was blocked with ease. Even as Thalia attacked it from the top, the thing defended himself like it was nothing. The monster blocked his stab to the stomach while simultaneously dodging a blow to the top of his head from Thalia. When he had first saw it, he thought the thing was a person, but seeing the inhuman feats of flexibility and strength the monster performed, Percy knew that it was simply not the case.

They couldn't land a single hit, but the creature was on the defensive for the most part, so he and Thalia did have a chance. Of course, by thinking that, the thing decided to suddenly change tactics, kicking Percy in the stomach and flying up to face Thalia one on one.

Percy tried to help from below, but just like before, the monster took his water attacks like they were nothing. Not even bothering to dodge as he relentlessly attacked Thalia.

* * *

Thalia was not use to the defensive. It wasn't that she hadn't been in a situation where she needed it. It was that she had never been in a situation where she was being defeated so handedly. The creature was like a whirlwind of death with its scythe, not letting her even attempt to fight back, and only getting faster with each passing second.

It took all of her concentration to deflect the blows, and at some point, she couldn't even doing that. Instead deciding to only block the potentially lethal or crippling ones. Because of this, her arms and legs were slowly getting covered in cuts. Subconsciously, she wished that she was able to heal herself with electricity like Percy did with water.

* * *

 _You are never able to heal your wounds with electricity, but you do find out that you can replenish your stamina like recharging a battery._

* * *

For the first time, her instincts had failed her, and with a merciless kick to the ribs, she was thrown back into a tree, the bones definitely broken. Before she passed into unconsciousness, she saw the creature turn to Percy, who looked furious. The monster flew towards him and she was out like a light.

* * *

Witnessing the finally blow to Thalia's chest was sickening, making Percy flinch as he heard the crack of her ribs breaking. Then the monster turned to him, and though he couldn't see its face, he could have sworn it was smiling. When he saw this, he started to get angry, very angry. He raised his hand and a wall of water was summoned behind him. With no hesitation, he launched it towards the monster terrorizing them, who made no attempt to dodge.

Like all the previous times, the water didn't phase it, but this time, Percy added something more. A spear of solidified water, courtesy of the skill he had learned not ten hours ago, followed the wall, hitting the side of the creatures face, tearing through the fabric. A black liquid, what Percy assumed to be the creature's blood, fell to the ground, painting some snow. Everything seemed to get colder, and Percy was unable to move as the monster inspected it's hood.

"You ripped my cloak…" It was shocked, almost unable to comprehend what had happened. A pointed metal finger ran down its cheek, where Percy had connected the strike. It stared at the blood and then spoke again. "You ripped my cloak and you made me bleed." There was a pause, a deadly one. "Fuck the timelines. I'm killing you here and now." Percy summoned a solidified water sword into his hand and they clashed.

* * *

Percy was completely out matched. He had known that beforehand, but now it was abundantly clear. If the monster was fighting at a six for the whole time, it was now fighting at an eleven, and Percy was just barely hanging in there. Adopting the same strategy as Thalia was the only way he could stay alive.

The fact that he hadn't yet lost any fingers or toes was a miracle. Actually, he knew it was a miracle. Because every time he slipped up and left himself open, the creatures scythe would glow black, and it wouldn't take the opening. The monster would then mutter something about staying out of his way and they would continue.

The seconds blurred into minutes, minutes blurred into hours, and pretty soon Percy had no idea how long he was there. Only knowing that his adrenaline and divine helper were the only things keeping him going. Then, it stopped.

The monster stopped its relentless assault and disappeared, almost immediately after, an arrow flew through the spot he once occupied. Percy turned around. Standing before him was Grover, Bianca, Heriot, and Zoë, bow in hand. He gave a shuddered laugh.

"Thalia's over there." He pointed, then fell face first in the snow.

* * *

"Good news master. With the help of my minion, the questing party has reunited. Much earlier than they should have, but I don't think that will be a problem."

A combination of thousands of animal noises.

"Yes… Heriot was a bit rebellious, but I made sure he didn't do any serious damage to the prophesied one. Just one more slip up, and I will show him his place."

* * *

 **It seems Thalia's and Percy's road trip wasn't as effective as they would've liked. But Heriot's back, so that's a plus.**

 **I hadn't planned on the story diverging too much from cannon just yet, so I decided to get them back to where they were suppose to be rather quickly. What can ya do?**

 **In other news, this chapter is the first one to actually reach one thousand five hundred words as I promised. The others were always close, and the ones after this will probably continue that amount, but now you can't say I don't deliver on my promises.**

 **Anyway, same question as last time.**

 **What was the best Percy Jackson book and why?**

 **Helpful criticism welcome. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**


	17. Notice

Yet another notice. This ones gonna be here a little longer than the last. Maybe. Who knows? Maybe I'll get a burst of inspiration right after writing this and everything will be hunky dory. But for the actually news. The: Ultimate Power is gonna be on hiatus for now. I WILL FINISH IT. I promised that from the beginning and it's in my profile. But this is a secondary project for me, which means I write this stuff with inspiration that comes and goes. And right now, it's gone. I have ideas about where I'm gonna go with the story and I even know what I want to write, but it's just not working. Not only is chapter seventeen coming out just plain bad, I have no drive to make it. Maybe it's just the week I've been having and in another this'll be gone, but it'll be gone eventually. I'm going on vacation in about a week, so maybe I'll get some inspiration then. I don't know. Sorry.

This story will be back. This story will be finished. Until next time,

-AGR


End file.
